Obliterated
by chris3169512
Summary: In the midst of a heartfelt confession, Natsume's pitiful mind is obliterated by our sweet little Mikan. Male!Mikan. One-shot.


_Disclaimer: I have never, still do not, and will never own Gakuen Alice._

**Note: Please read chapters 96~97 first on MangaFox. :D Hehe, this is after the ESP says all that stuff in the first part of chapter 97. Actually, it's what the principal says, and then I twisted everything afterwards. Is this plagiarizing? I'm sorry if you don't understand the beginning… Also, please erase the underwear incident at the start of Gakuen Alice from your minds. Let's say it never happened. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The mask of the mysterious boy was thrown to the ground to reveal Natsume. He stood his ground, steadfast, in front of Mikan as she widened her eyes in disbelief.

The Elementary School Principal smirked then sneered. "To think that I even gave you a mission so that I could send you outside. It looks like you really love being the knight in shining armor for this girl. How foolish. Well, I did know that you would do something just to be able to be here, but I didn't think you were this stupid. So, what do you plan on doing? What can you do by standing there?"

When there was silence, he continued on, "No matter how much you guys resist, you're just as good as birds in a cage. You don't have the power to change the current situation you're in, and you most definitely have nowhere to escape. Stop this futile resistance so the consequence you will receive afterward may be reconsidered."

"Shut up," Natsume calmly replied, although there was a faint hint of anger embedded in his voice.

The principal's head snapped towards the unexpected reply. Natsume's fierce glare startled him, since he was silent just moments ago.

"As I see the one I love sink into the same darkness as I am in, I can't think about whatever damn things that might happen in the future now. I don't care about the future you want. From now on, whatever happens, I'll protect this person. Definitely…"

The following event was unexpected. Mikan's eyes suddenly started twitching oddly as she grabbed Natsume's collar with one hand whilst waving her other hand like a lunatic then started shouting in his face, "You doofus! Number one, what the hell are you doing in such a dangerous situation? Here we are with our lives possibly at stake, and here you are, confessing your guts out! Number two, for goodness' sake! I wished I wouldn't have to tell you, but seeing as you have so hopelessly fallen in love with me, I'm a damn guy!"

The Elementary School Principal was shocked by these elementary school students. They had managed to shock him quite a few times today. He was now listening intently, completely forgetting about what he was talking about earlier.

Natsume's mouth hung open in shock. No words flew out as an awkward silence pervaded the entire room. Even Luna had stopped screeching about how Mikan had stolen her Alice. However, Nobara's gasp of horror didn't go unnoticed, as Mikan turned her… Ehem, I meant _his_ head towards the elder girl with a pained look. "I'm sorry, Nobara-chan, but I had to hide my gender."

Nobara was already down on the ground, looking as if she was going to have a heart attack. Her face was deathly pale, even paler than how she usually was; it was as though she would become a human icicle at any given moment.

Luna's mouth opened slightly, and a slow breath gushed out. She shook her head in disbelief, "All these years, I believed that _that _woman had a daughter. She had a son instead?"

Mikan rolled her—his eyes at the stares of exasperation he was given. "Yes, I'm a boy. Just deal with it! You were just trying to kill me a few moments ago with that crazed expression on your face."

That was when she—he remembered that Natsume was the one who had confessed to him earlier. "Does this mean that you're gay?"

Natsume clenched his jaw in frustration. His first true love turned out to be a guy! He'd been played! "I never knew you were a boy."

"Yes, that's true. Then I assume that you are still straight? After all, you did fall in love with me," Mikan winked at the flamethrower.

Natsume clutched his stomach in disgust. It was repugnant, thinking about how he had fallen in love with another _male_! A _male _that had _lied _to him! "I'm damn straight."

Raising a neatly trimmed eyebrow in utter curiosity and completely disregarding what everyone had said before his little moment, the Elementary School Principal asked the newly found male, "Why did you have to hide your gender? What is there that is so dangerous that you would have to do that?"

"One word: You."

The principal was taken back by the blunt statement. Well, he did somewhat torture Yuka in the past, and he was sure that she wouldn't want her child to receive the same treatment since her child would receive both the Nullification and Steal Alice. Yes, it was a good point.

"Good point."

It was everyone else's turn to raise their little neat eyebrows. "When did you start saying that?"

He chose not to answer the question. It was Natsume's turn to attack Mikan with another question, for he simply just did not understand, "Explain why you cross dressed."

Mikan took a deep breath and began his story, "Well, you see, my mother is Azumi Yuka, the famed thief of alices, and my father was Yukihara Izumi, the notorious Nullification Alice. Of course, I, being the two's child, inherited both of their Alices, making me an even rarer Alice user. My adopted grandfather—"

"You were adopted?"

"Why, yes. My mom and dad didn't have any other relatives, so I was given up for adoption. Anyways, my adopted Jii-chan was informed about my situation, and he told me to cross dress ever since I was little. I've found out the terrifying secret as to why I had to now. It was because _you_, the Elementary School Principal, just had to come in the picture and screw everybody's lives up."

The last statement startled the accused person. "I did _not _screw up anybody's life!"

"Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes."

"No!!"

"Yes."

"Then, tell me! Tell me how did I screw up somebody's life!" he roared in frustration. For goodness' sake, he couldn't even win against a grade schooler!

"Take Natsume for example. He has the fourth type Alice, so it drains his life."

Oh gosh, another shocker! Natsume never knew that Mikan knew that he had that type of Alice. He had tried his best to cover up all of the clues and evidence that led to the conclusion that he had it.

"Yes, Natsume. I know. Anyways, you, as the principal, sent Natsume out, as you had said earlier, on a mission. He uses his Alice on missions, and therefore it shortens his life. He coughs up blood because of how you make him use his Alice excessively. Oh my goodness! How surprising! Doesn't that screw up his life?"

The principal thought, _'Today is not a good day. Hmph, what's wrong with me? I'm older than these little brats even though I might not look it! Tch, you know what? Stupid little boy with pigtails, I'm not answering.'_

Ruka suddenly burst through the door with his bunny-ish glory and yelled to Natsume, "Are you okay, Natsume? I heard that you coughed up blood… Why didn't you tell me?"

Everybody from their class scampered into the room as quickly as they could and stared at the scene that lay before their eyes. Hotaru walked as calmly as she could up to Mikan and stared at _him_, "What is this about you being a boy? Why did you hide this from me?"

Natsume sighed in frustration and gave a pained stare to Ruka. His eyes said it all. _'I didn't want you to worry.'_

After giving an extremely worried look towards Natsume, the animal lover thus remembered the main topic, Mikan, "Sakura-san is a boy? Doesn't that mean that I fell in love with a male?"

Mikan sighed. He had to explain it all over again, though first of all, he needed to find out how they found out about this all first, "How do you know that I'm a boy?"

Hotaru glared at him, "The one with the Long Distance Hearing Alice told us. He repeated every bit of your conversation to us."

"I guess I'll have to tell you," he sighed and continued, gradually starting to drawl, "My mom is Azumi Yuka whom had the Stealing Alice, and my father is Yukihara Izumi whom had the Nullification Alice. Due to some events, my dad was murdered, as I've heard from my mom. She was used by the Elementary School Principal to steal Alices from dying people, and later on, she ran away after giving birth to me. I was then adopted by my Jii-chan and was ordered to cross dress because of this academy. But it seems like I've found out too late, since I'm already here in this academy. Anyways, that's what my mom told me."

The inventor stared in hurt and anger, "So you've been lying to all of us all of these years."

"Yes, I'm sorry."

"You lied to me."

"I know. That's why I'm sorry."

"I trusted you."

"Look, I'm really sorry, Hotaru. I had to—"

Hotaru suddenly erupted in pure anger at her first best friend, "You were my first true friend! Everyone else avoided me because of my aloofness! I thought that you would be honest with me, but look at this! Look! You lied to me about everything!"

Ruka clutched onto his bunny in fear, as he'd never seen her so angry and emotional before. "But, I'm sure Sakura-san didn't have a choi—"

"It doesn't matter whether she—_he_—had a choice or not! Mikan lied to me! I would have kept the secret! Did you not trust me that much?"

Yuu timidly walked up to Hotaru and rationally explained in questions, "Wh-why don't you try looking at it from Mikan-cha—k-kun's—point of view? H-have you ever wondered how he felt about all of this?"

Sumire thought that she'd help the class representative a bit, seeing as how hopelessly shy he was, so she sniffed. "Yea, Sakura must have felt horrible for keeping such a big secret from you."

Anna and Nonoko both replied in unison, "Yea! Think about how Mikan-kun felt!"

Mikan would have scoffed if not for the grimness of the topic. His best friend was on the verge of breaking their wonderful friendship, and it would hurt him very much if it ever happened.

Hotaru's eyes were filled frustration and confusion, though her face relaxed a bit as she thought over the rationality of her classmates. For once, they were being more logical than her.

They left Hotaru alone, deciding to give her some time to think over the situation. Then, they turned around and caught sight of Natsume and Ruka whose faces had turned green and looked as if they would just shrivel up and die if they could. The bunny in Ruka's arms was being excessively squeezed to death and small shrieks of bunny-ness were heard before it just stopped entirely.

"No! Usagi-chan! I'm sorry! Don't die on me, please!" Ruka shouted desperately when he realized his bunny fell limp in his arms.

Suddenly, Natsume toppled over, thus leaving a bewildered animal lover in the midst of a horrible dying scene. "No! Natsume, not you, too!"

The room dimmed a bit, and a lone spotlight was cast over little Ruka and his dead friends. Unexpectedly, he said, "Ugh, I can't take it anymore. I fell in love with a dude," and toppled over himself.

The lights filled the room again as all of the DA members stared without moving. Luna was frozen in place, completely forgetting about her Alice, which resided snugly in Mikan's hand. Hotaru stared in shock after she heard the thumps and shouts, and Mikan just quirked his eyebrow at the fools on the floor. A bright idea hit the boy with a girly name. "Hey, Persona, want to use your Alice on them? Please reduce the power to the barest minimum possible."

Everybody in the room gasped. The use of the DA teacher's Alice meant death to the victim!

"Dude, people! I have the Nullification and Stealing Alice. How do you think I survived when Persona tried to kill me on the third hit last time?" Mikan explained in a "You-know-you're-extremely-stupid?" way.

Persona poked each of the three, including Usagi-chan, and black started to cover their skin a bit. He did all of that in a daze, without realizing that others were staring as he followed the orders of a student. He moved away just as the three started to twitch and was quite far away when they jumped up.

"My cheek! It's… Oh, my frickin' gosh. It's black! I tell you! Black! I'm rotting! Rotting away like a caterpillar left in a pineapple! Wait, what does that even mean? Anyways, I'm rotting! Help me!" Ruka banged his head onto the floor, pressing his hands to his cheek as black skin flakes fluttered down.

Natsume, on the other hand, took it all in a much calmer way that added to the terrifying aura he was emitting. His posture gave off the idea that he felt like he always did. It hid the fact that his forehead was hurting like hell at the moment.

Usagi-chan was shivering, and black fur was falling off like rain on a rainy day. Mikan's eye twitched, "Persona. Didn't I tell you? Bare minimum."

"I-I-I did…" the DA teacher whimpered.

A few giggles were heard from around the room. He was obviously not in his right mind. Mikan sighed and walked over to the three hurt beings then placed a hand on Ruka and Usagi-chan then a foot on Natsume. A bright light shone off of the group, signifying that the removal of the Mark of Death Alice was taking place, and Persona swore he saw Yuka just then. Terrifying memories clouded his mind thus causing him to break down and start crying.

Hotaru took a deep breath and held it for a while before letting it go heavily. Her arm extended out behind her and when it reappeared again, a gun that exceeded her own body size came with it.

"Baka Murderer loaded," she said in a monotone as the weapon was cocked.

Persona saw the loaded invention pointed directly at him, so he closed his eyes and whimpered a bit louder, "Oh… Crap."

"Yes, you had it coming."

The genius inventor placed her finger on the trigger, and slowly pulled. She leaned forward a bit and spread her feet to the proper distance. She pulled the trigger.

'Twas all a blur, and in the blink of an eye, it was all over. A hole that could fit about seven people across was made, and they all stared into the outer scenery. Trees looked as if an enormous ice cream scooper had swept down and scooped off their sides, and there was a building that was very, very, very far out there that had a circle with a black dot in the center, namely Persona.

"Hotaru… I think you went overboard."

"As I've said earlier, he had it coming."

Mikan looked at the black stones in his hand and tossed them to the side. Jaws were hanging to the floor as he exited the room with Hotaru behind him. "Well, I guess we have nothing to do, so Hotaru and I shall be leaving."

Everyone that was involved with the little principal's previous squabble over Mikan's Alice scrambled towards the door in the sudden chaos and ran away from the academy with the Middle School and High School principals' help.

Luna lost her Alice forever, and it was due to Mikan's little announcement that they were all safe and sound and that the Elementary School Principal was to be forever laughed at. Forever and ever.

* * *

**_A/N:_**

**Mm, Persona's quite OOC at the end, I'm sorry if you don't like it. =.= I'm obsessed with embarrassing him no matter how awesome he is :P He's just so awesome that I have to mess with him... Sorry, Michi XD But, no, he's not dead. Just a bit injured here and there, so he can still remain alive to be Mikan's bro in your fic :3  
**

**Hehe thanks to **Dawn's sorrow **and** shokolatte **for editing my lil one-shot (Editing quite a bit, too... It's a good thing, mind you.) :) Lol, and must not forget, for preventing me from scrapping this story at one point :P Hehe, and I almost got myself killed for thinking that... -Shifty eyes-**

**Hehe, I hope you enjoyed. The angry Hotaru incident with Mikan was supposed to be serious by the way. Just saying because somebody thought it was funny... T-T One big, fat failure at trying to be serious for once. Mhm, I shall shut up now.  
**


End file.
